


养成吧，执事君XIV

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	养成吧，执事君XIV

Jarvis“病好了”，所以节目摆拍哦不拍摄也步上正轨，五对执事和master一同出境，整齐笔挺的执事装，端着拉花的咖啡和应master口味的食物，在master点头后摆上桌面。虽然是摆拍，但看起来倒也蛮养眼，这九个散发着各路荷尔蒙的男人和一个青春靓丽的美女，虽然男女比例严重失调了，但是谁又敢说他们没有吸引力？

Sam一开始还担心只有Wanda一个女性，没有达到一对一男女配对会导致收视率下降，结果后来发现，收视率简直是噌噌上升。什么男女配对让女性抱有幻想才能留住女性观众，她们更喜欢一脸姨母笑的看着男男互动好么，节目还没播出几期，网路上同人文就已经满天飞了。

几乎没有悬念的，jarvisXtony这一对是人气cp,毕竟他俩出镜多，为了营销，Sam还让人把那些暧昧不清的小片段剪辑了一下当花絮播出。

 

都已经这样了，你再澄清这个节目没有任何基佬成分鬼才信，不如顺水推舟狠捞一笔。

看来我们的小阿毛已经学会了生存之道。

“你不觉得这样太gay了么？”

Charles躺在Erik腿上玩着手机，白嫩有点肉肉的手指在屏幕上戳来戳去，Erik一边用手理着他柔软的半长卷发一边时不时回应他几句。

什么gay不gay的，你们现在这个样子才gay好吧，听闻这话的Sam在旁边翻白眼，但下一秒他就连白眼都不想翻了。

Erik拨开Charles脑门上的头发然后弯腰在他的额头上印了一个吻，这一幕散发出的刺眼光芒就连墨镜都没法抵挡。Charles摸了摸额头然后推开Erik继续玩手机，表现的有点不耐烦然而Erik还是一脸逆来顺受的模样。

Erik转性了？

在看到Charles走路不利索的腿的时候，Sam得到了答案，人果然不应该有好奇心。黑人脸.jpg.

Jarvis发现Tony开始躲他了，当然这归根结底也是他的错，谁让他把人逗的这么过。那天他换完衣服后发现Tony还傻傻的躺在床上看着他就过去把人圈在怀里在脸上又亲了一口，后者脸直接就红了推开他一溜烟跑回了房间。

从那以后除了摆拍需要，否则Tony根本不会和他出现在同一个房间，五十米内都不能近身。

贾尼股要赔的趋势，反而vision开始和Tony熟悉起来。只要不对着Wanda，vision就能正常交流正常行动，但是对着Wanda就不行了，Wanda一笑他就得飚鼻血。所以难得能够和人正常的聊聊天，vision表示很开心，并且热情邀请Tony品尝他的新菜。

Tony：这个还是不要了。

看着在厨房谈笑风生的Tony和vision，jarvis第一次尝到了嫉妒的滋味，尤其vision还长得和他有八分像，他们已经把DNA送去鉴定了，说不定还真是失散多年的双胞胎什么的。

被嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼的jarvis已经自动忽略了vision旁边的Wanda和vision每次看到Wanda都微微泛红的脸。

“他对你意思很明显哦，girl。”

Tony把新鲜出炉的派往嘴里送，与jarvis不同的是Wanda的甜点向来满足客人要求，想多甜就多甜，而jarvis每次都会为了健康考虑的维持在刚刚好。Jarvis口味的刚刚好对Tony来说简直就是根本不甜。

“我知道，”Wanda把长发别到耳后笑的十分甜蜜，眼睛里都是星星的光点，Tony一下子就明白了这位被称为“绯红女巫”的姑娘为什么会表现的这么温柔体贴。

“不过你真的应该少吃点糖。”

“就这一个。”

“你上次也这么说。”

“come on，别像jar一样。”

Tony不满，随即他又因为自己短时间内多次想到jarvis而闷闷不乐的闭嘴咀嚼甜点。

“怎么了？”

Wanda给他倒了杯果汁，为了练习执事们的厨艺，厨房里食物应有尽有。这就间接的在导致他们每个人的体重都有点增加，除了Peter----那孩子有着狂吃不胖的体质，无论Wade怎么喂，一两肉都不多长。

“因为总是想起jarvis?”

Vision 在不合时宜的时候响起不合时宜的声音，直接就导致Tony被果汁呛到然后猛咳起来。

“谁，咳咳，谁想他了，”

“可是，种种迹象表明，你是喜欢他的啊。”

Vision继续耿直boy发言，Tony捂着胸口告别了两人赶紧往房间跑，他和门口和jarvis对视一眼然后果断进了房间砰一声把门摔上了。

该死的，他看见他就会心跳加快。

“你说的太直白了。”

Wanda看着Tony的背影摇摇头，vision这种不会说话的耿直boy永远不知道委婉表达是什么意思。

“可是，如果经常想起一个人，就是因为在意他啊。就像我每次做菜都会想你会不会喜欢，你喜欢我就开心，因为我喜欢你，虽然每次都做的不是很好.......”

往往不会说话的人说出口的才是真挚的情话。

“我收回刚刚心里那句话。”

Wanda踮脚在vision脸上啄了一口，后者立刻脸红成番茄并且不知道该做什么。

而充当透明人的Sam只担心他会不会心率太快而休克。


End file.
